


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by DaydreamBeliever24601 (VivelaFrance24601)



Series: Klaine Valentines 2018 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is so sweet, Daydreaming, Fluff galore, Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2018, Kurt is sassy at the end, M/M, No Angst, Really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivelaFrance24601/pseuds/DaydreamBeliever24601
Summary: As Blaine gently carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair, his heart almost burst from happiness when Kurt moved closer.He could get used to this.





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really happy with this one here. First of all, it's happy. I usually write sad and angst-filled things, but when I started writing, this is what came out, so I just rolled with it. Second of all, it's actually a little weird. I wrote the majority of it using, in the most simple of terms, the future tense (the Latin student in me is cringing at that, because it's so much more complicated) and I've never written anything like that before. I put a lot of hard work and effort into it and I'm kind of proud.
> 
> Again though, as always, it's unedited because I post directly after I finish writing (which is not the greatest of habits), so let me know if there are any blatant errors that I should fix immediately, especially errors with tense.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much much as I enjoyed writing this!

Blaine loved it when Kurt fell asleep in his arms.

There was nothing he enjoyed more than holding his boyfriend while he slept, knowing that it meant Kurt felt safe around him.

It was hard to feel safe in Ohio, and Blaine was glad that he could offer some relief and comfort to Kurt.

He looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled. Kurt looked so peaceful.

As Blaine gently carded his fingers through Kurt’s hair, his heart almost burst from happiness when Kurt moved closer.

He could get used to this.

He could see them together in five — no,  _ ten _ — years just like this.

Both himself and Kurt would be finished with NYADA and he would be composing music for musicals while Kurt would be starring in them. They would make an amazing duo, taking New York by storm with their amazing talent.

They would move out of their loft and find a nice, new apartment that he would let Kurt decorate all on his own and he would be so  _ Kurt _ that he knew he would love it.

He would wake Kurt up every morning with a kiss and force him to get out of bed, something he hated to to (although sometimes he would let Kurt drag him back down under the covers and fall back asleep; he couldn’t resist such an adorable grumpy morning face every day, it took too much effort).

Blaine would try to make breakfast for Kurt every morning, but Kurt would take over when he burns the pancakes and sets off the fire alarm at six o’clock in the morning.

They would read the morning paper together and then take turns using the bathroom to get ready.

Then Blaine would probably stay at home and go over to the piano situated in front of a wall of floor-to-ceiling windows, taking in the sunrise while composing. Kurt would kiss him on the lips  becbefore going to whatever theater he was working in at the time.

Sometimes they might meet up for brunch at their favorite coffee place, Bean Me Up, or for lunch at Kurt’s favorite Italian restaurant which just so happens to be much classier and much tastier than Breadstix.

They would then head their separate ways, Kurt back to the theater, and Blaine running errands, maybe picking up a bouquet of Kurt’s favorite tiger lilies from the flower stand near their apartment to surprise him when he got home from work.

And when Kurt got home, he might not be surprised with the flowers because Blaine bought them all the time, but he would be surprised when Blaine gets down on one knee to propose to Kurt.

He would take Kurt’s hands in his and tell him how much he loves him and wants to spend the rest of his life with him and Kurt would start to cry.

But Blaine would stand up and gently wipe the tears away and look hopefully at him, waiting for a response.

And of course Kurt would say yes. There was no reason to doubt it.

Blaine would pick Kurt up and spin him around, and when he places him back on the ground, he would kiss him so passionately that they would get knocked off-balance and end up laughing on the floor together, but it would be worth it because they were going to get married.

Time would seem to fly by until the wedding, which Kurt painstakingly plans out every detail of, and all of their friends and family would be there. Sam would be Blaine’s best man and Mercedes would be Kurt’s best woman, and Burt would officiate.

Because Kurt plans everything so well, everything goes off without a hitch and they get to have a lovely honeymoon in none other than Walt Disney World (one of the very few things Blaine gets to decide, because Kurt loves him that much) for a week.

Then they would get back to their apartment and everything would be the same, but everything would be  _ different  _ because they were  _ married _ now.

They would get to call each other “husband” from now on and it would be so nice to hear it on Kurt’s lips. Blaine would listen to him say it forever and forever if he could.

And the first few years of their marriage would be absolute bliss. But they they would decide together that they want to make an addition to their family. They would start with a canary, and maybe a cat (only after the canary passes on), and then they would go even farther.

They would adopt a child. A little boy or a little girl who they would love and Blaine would teach how to play the piano and guitar and Kurt would teach all about fashion and interior design.

Blaine would stand outside of their child’s room every night secretly listening to Kurt sing a lullaby to them and smile softly at the beautiful image in front of him. Then Kurt would get into bed with his husband and they would just hold each other until they fell into an exhausted sleep after a long day of work and parenting.

Their child would grow up and his or her birthday and their own birthdays and eventually there would be high school graduation and college graduation and then a big time jump to grandkids (Blaine really likes thinking ahead).

Of course there would be arguments, but don’t some people say that arguments are healthy for a relationship? But they would work through them together. There would be a few close calls where one of them would have to sleep on the couch in the living room for a few nights, but they would always make up.

If Blaine is in the wrong, he would write a song just for Kurt’s ears. If Kurt is in the wrong, Blaine would receive his favorite macaroni and cheese recipe made by Kurt. Even if those things don’t immediately resolve their problem, it would be their way of letting each other know that they want to make it right. It is a start, and it is all they need.

Eventually, they would grow old. They would be sitting in two old, creaky, wooden rocking chairs on the porch of their little beachfront cottage, in the morning with coffee in their hands staring at the sunrise, and at night, the only thing in their hands being each others’, watching the sunset.

They would reminisce about their long years together, laughing at the happy memories and crying at the sad ones.

And Kurt would look into Blaine’s eyes so, so lovingly and say, “Blaine,” and Blaine would smile and respond with, “What, my love?” and Kurt would answer, “Get off of me, you big lump! Someone actually has classes to go to today!” and Blaine would say, “I love you too,” and—

_ What _ ?

“I said I have classes, Blaine. As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, I can’t be late.

Oh. Right. Blaine snapped out of his reverie with a huge blush staining his neck and cheeks and rolled off of Kurt.

“Sorry,” he murmured softly.

“It’s okay. What were you thinking about?”

“N-nothing!” Blaine stammered out quickly, his blush rising even farther. “Now go get ready,  _ love _ .”

“Alright,  _ dear _ . I’ll just make you tell me later,” Kurt responded. He placed a quick kiss on Blaine’s lips as he got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Blaine watched him walk away with the largest, goofiest smile on his face.

He could get very, very used to this, which was good because he intended to do  _ this _ , whatever it was, with Kurt, for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is, in all of its Klaine glory. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Let me know if you feel like it, and if you don't, then don't. I won't be offended. I promise.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
